


La tradizione dello scoglio

by axolotl (Mikirise)



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, aquafam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/axolotl
Summary: Anche Kaldur ha sempre voluto qualcuno che gli volesse bene, nonostante tutto.





	La tradizione dello scoglio

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt per il COW-T è: falling asleep against someone's shoulder

  
Arthur lo racconta a Garth la prima volta che scendono in spiaggia e Garth ha gli occhi rossi rossi, perché ha pianto tantissimo e perché sente di non essere poi così nel suo posto al faro. E poi, Arthur la racconta di nuovo a Kaldur, che non ha gli occhi rossi, perché a quanto pare, l'unica cosa che gli succede quando piange tanto è che si va a nascondere, come un gattino, o come un qualsiasi animale che ha paura che gli possa succedere qualcosa di non così bello, nel momento in cui qualcuno si rende conto che è più debole, che potrebbe anche essere ucciso, per quel momento di fragilità. Allora Arthur, che non sa molto di persone e non sa molto di come non voler bene ai suoi ragazzi e come non arrabbiarsi al pensiero di un passato in cui sono stati da soli, racconta di come questi scogli siano speciali per la loro famiglia.  
  
Quando ha detto la loro famiglia a Garth, gli occhi del bambino si sono illuminati. Non ha fatto nessuna domanda, non ha chiesto oh, ma quindi pensi che io sia parte della tua famiglia? Quindi, tu sei la mia famiglia?, no, no, non lo ha chiesto. Ha soltanto alzato lo sguardo e ha annuito e ha trattenuto un pochino il respiro, nella speranza che nessun suo movimento possa cambiare nulla di quello che Arthur aveva appena detto. E poi, ecco, quando invece era stato Kaldur ad ascoltare, l'unica cosa che aveva fatto era stato deglutire e chiudere gli occhi.  
  
C'è qualcosa di molto speciale negli scogli davanti al faro. Qualcosa che ha formato la nostra famiglia, diceva sempre Thomas, suo papà. Thomas era giovanissimo quando è sceso qui, esattamente nel posto in cui si trovano Kaldur e Arthur, e ha incontrato una donna, in fin di vita, sdraiata sugli scogli. Se non fosse sceso quel giorno, se non si fosse detto che avrebbe voluto vedere un pochino di più il luogo del faro, se quel giorno fosse rimasto a letto, Atlanna sarebbe rimasta sugli scogli per un po' e poi se ne sarebbe andata, forse da qualche parte fuori da Happy Harbor, e Arthur non sarebbe mai nato. Ma il mare ha chiamato Thomas Curry verso di lei e Atlanna e Thomas si sono incontrati e Atlanna e Thomas si sono innamorati, hanno vissuto insieme, si sono innamorati. Ed è nato Arthur.  
  
C'è qualcosa di molto speciale tra gli scogli di questo faro, perché tanti anni dopo, mentre Arthur guardava il mare e si chiedeva quale fosse il suo posto nel mondo, un bambino è stato portato dalla marea sugli scogli. Era stato posato su uno scoglio su una fogliolina, sembrava una piccola ninfea. E aveva dei segni sul collo, gli occhi viola, che si aprivano appena, e la manina, mentre Arthur lo prendeva tra le braccia, si erano strette contro il suo dito. È stata una decisione di Arthur continuare la tradizione che aveva iniziato suo padre. Non ci voleva molto a capire che questo bambino non aveva molti altri posti in cui andare. E non ci voleva molto ad affezionarsi a un fagottino che ti guarda come se foste la persona migliore di questo mondo. Vedere Garth vivere, diventare grande, diventare quel bambino sensibile e poi quel ragazzo molto più intelligente di lui, sicuramente, era stata una cosa talmente tanto bella e talmente tanto emozionante che Arthur non era riuscito a non essere -entusiasta.  
  
E poi, dopo qualche anno, molti anni, era arrivato Kaldur sugli scogli. E lui era un pochino più grande di quanto fosse Garth quando era arrivato, sapeva già parlare, non gli ha preso tra le mani le sue dita, ma Arthur lo aveva preso tra le braccia e lo aveva portato su, verso il faro, nella speranza che si potesse sentire un pochino più tranquillo.  
  
Kaldur non è più difficile di Garth. È solo diverso, ma è anche vero che è anche molto più insicuro del suo posto, dei suoi sentimenti, del suo modo di comportarsi. Non sa esattamente che cosa è, non sa nemmeno che cosa dovrebbe fare e pensa di dover, in qualche modo, guadagnarsi il posto in cui si trova. Come se non potesse darsi il lusso di essere e basta.  
  
Quindi Arthur lo porta sugli scogli, dai quali alcuni anni prima è comparsa Mera e poi è andata via e gli racconta di come suo papà, Thomas, ha incontrato sua mamma, Atlanna, e di come anche la sua mamma anche, come Mera, sia arrivata e andata via da esattamente questo punto. Gli racconta di come ha incontrato Garth, di come Garth abbia usato l'essere arrivato dagli scogli come l'equivalente del sono stato trovato nella spazzatura, o l'essere stato trovato sotto un cavolo degli altri bambini. Gli racconta come questi scogli abbiano dato loro la possibilità di essere una famiglia, per scelta e di come si abbia ancora la scelta di andare via -e di tornare.  
  
Thomas Curry ha iniziato il suo viaggio come un essere umano solo, e poi, ecco, sono arrivati Atlanna e Arthur. In un certo senso, Arthur ha dovuto iniziare questo viaggio da solo, ma poi sono arrivati Garth e Kaldur, che gli hanno dato un motivo per volere un mondo migliore, per volere essere parte attiva di un mondo migliore. E gli dice che non importa che cosa succeda, che non importa che cosa lui decida di fare, rimanere, andare via... Arthur lo avrebbe comunque considerato parte della famiglia. Se avesse voluto, lo avrebbe anche considerato suo figlio.  
  
Non sa quanto di questo discorso sia stato ascoltato da Kaldur, che, a un certo punto del racconto, ha chiuso gli occhi, ha appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla e sembra essersi addormentato. Ma non è questa la cosa importante. Il mare è quello che li accomuna. Gli scogli sono il loro inizio. E Arthur ha preso tra le sue braccia Kaldur, che ancora era un bambino e che ancora doveva decidere il suo nome terrestre, e lo ha stretto a sé, mentre risaliva la collina, per portarlo al faro, come aveva già fatto qualche tempo prima.  
  
Arthur ha sempre voluto una famiglia grande, tante persone a cui andare a chiedere una mano, o a cui parlare, o con cui mangiare la domenica pomeriggio. E gli avevano detto che sarebbe potuto succedere, ad Atlantide, che lì sarebbe stato trattato come uno di loro, come se fosse una specie di cugino. Ma la verità è che gli hanno detto che è maledetto, a volte anche soltanto guardando i suoi occhi, o i suoi capelli biondi. Aveva un pochino smesso di sperare di avere persone che gli volessero bene nonostante tutto. E forse è questo che lo ha spinto ad aprire le braccia a questi piccoli bambini. E a Mera. Non importa che poi loro vadano via. Averli, anche solo per poco è... bello.  
  
Ma il giorno dopo, ecco, Kaldur si presenta da lui con i capelli tinti di biondo, facendo sputare i biscotti a Garth e sorridere appena Arthur. Kaldur si tocca appena i capelli e abbassa lo sguardo. Poi si siede al tavolo e si versa del succo di arancia nel bicchiere.  
  
Anche Kaldur ha sempre voluto qualcuno che gli volesse bene, nonostante tutto.


End file.
